SMILES AND TEARS
by eica
Summary: A YEAR HAS PASSED, LIZZIE AND DARCY HAS NEW THINGS TO LIVE LIKE A HUSBAND AND WIFE


Lizzie was a little anxious, her husband had never taken so much time on their trips, while waiting to quench her once again re-read the letter she had received two days ago.

Dear Lizzie:  
My time away from you that has not been more tortuous, it only rains here in London, I have delayed my return home by the bad state of roads, I hope be well you and Georgiana, and vicissitudes were not presented in my absence .  
I want to see you now, longing to stop the rain from you.  
Yours always  
Fitzwilliam.

The letter was brief, but Elizabeth knew how much these short words meant, she understood perfectly that he wanted to return, and she missed him too, because since they were married he did very little was out, the traveler Darcy had changed, their trips were short and infrequent, occurring only when employees in London or some of his other properties had to do errands that needed his presence.

Darcy had sought from the beginning as husband and wife to love her as long as possible, so without their words, without his awaking kiss, without his warmth beside her bed, without his surprise visits in the middle of one of the walks as usual it all the way that she felt very lonely and empty, even when Georgiana was sweet Pemberly, playing as usual at the piano, and though I have all the attention of their employees, only Elizabeth longed to hear the horse hooves announcing his arrival , hear his deep voice saying her name, but only heard the rain falling, ringing thousands of drops into the ground, trees, and again through the window she watched a little wet and waiting for his beloved missing husband.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a horse coming constant distance along the lake house, her heart began beating wild, he would be her lover, I just thought the rider was Darcy, hastened to arrange her hair and checked her appearance in the big mirror in her room, the stairs seemed endless as she descended from her bedroom to the main room, she wanted to personally receive the traveler, once on the receipt proceeded to open the great door of the entrance to the house and can see the rider who came.

Elizabeth looked closely and realized that it wasn´t Darcy, somewhat disappointed she continued watching the traveler did not know, this when viewing the lady proceeded to descend quickly from the horse, took off his wet coat being careful not to wet it, because he suppose when saw the clothes of the lady, she only can be the lady of the house and she isn't Ms. Reynolds how he expected, he made a brief bow to show respect and said:  
"Good day, I regret the interruption so sudden and my terrible presence, I guess you will be Mrs. Darcy? 

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Darcy"- she looked at him with concern, but she try to be polite- "And the gentleman is? 

"I'm John Stevens, and I bring news of your husband Mr. Darcy". 

Elizabeth with growing concern "Well go ahead sir, you need to warm up or you can get sick, then you can communicate to me"

The young man nodded and proceeded to follow her inside the house, just as walked to the entrance Ms. Reynolds, who had heard a horse would come and meet him, when her see the young John is entering with her Lady was obvious embarrassment Express - John Young 

The young man nodded a little bow, while Elizabeth is more anxious to see the expression on her housekeeper, who could not hide she sensed that something had happened as the fastest rider in the area, which brought him grounds in the rain it just stopped.

-Sr. John sorry I inquire, tell me the news that comes from my husband –She doesn't expect her housekeeper retired, was too much anxiety for her.

Clearing his throat and answered some hardship, "Ms. Darcy, Ms. Reynolds, I have the painful task of communicating the carriage in which Mr. Darcy traveled way Pemberly has crashed near on Hantigmore, the driver suffered severe bruises, the companion has died and Mr. Darcy found badly beaten, but in an unconscious state, is being treated by Dr. Morrinson, in home of Mr. and Mrs. Lodge".-

Elizabeth instantly turned pale, her eyes filled with tears and almost fainted, but was kept – "I go immediately to see him"

Young John and Ms. Reynolds, looked expectantly- "Mrs. Darcy roads are ..." - just reach the young say before being interrupted

"I do not care about the state of the roads," interrupted Elizabeth and cried "Mr. Flint, Mr. Flint"- called manager of the house, it was clear that order was intended to prepare the carriage.

-"Mrs. Darcy in yours state should not undertake any way, remember has been ill in recent days and the young John also said that the rain has made the journey too risky- calm tone expressed in Mrs. Reynolds.

Mr. Flint just reached in moment that Georgiana also declined to hear the screams, both observed an uneasy Elizabeth walking from one side to another, a young very damp and a Ms. Reynolds anxious.

-"Elizabeth what's happening? - Georgian Express timidly and anguish.

Elizabeth began to mourn alone without expressing a word, while Georgiana try to embrace, so Ms. Reynolds said "Ms. Darcy, Mr. Darcy has had an accident on the way and is sensitive at home of Mr. and Mrs. Lodge" - and turning to Elizabeth continue -"Mrs. Darcy, the young John should warm up and change clothes to avoid getting sick, I think should be sent by Dr. Smith's Lodge´s house and send the Evens to meet Mr. Darcy".

"I need him, need to go now," Elizabeth said between sobs 

"Consider the time Madam," said the housekeeper 

"True, we must proceed with caution Elizabeth"-cut voice said Georgiana. Lizzie achievement only nod before fainting into the arms of her sister.


End file.
